Percy Jackson and the Escape from Hades
by Ash the Aura Guardian
Summary: Set 200 years after TLO. Hermes was right, after all. Kronos did not die. Instead, after 200 years, he is returning. Percy knows, but no one believes him. Percy Jackson, now Bianca Brown, has to track down Kronos again and avoid Hades' helper, Luke...all while being a dead guy in a girl's body. With another threat coming, can Percy deal with the pressure? Back from hiatus.
1. I Have A Chat With Immortal Dust

**Hello, everyone! This is My first attempt at a Rebirth story, so... be honest. If you find it good, then I would be thankful for the praise, but if you find any mistake, PLEASE tell me! Anyways, Commence reading from here...**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - I Have A Chat with Immortal Dust**

_In the Underworld,_

I think I had been sitting at that particular spot for an hour or so, doing my routine duty of guarding Tartarus. No, actually, scratch that. Try hobby. Being dead for over 200 years does have a person doing the unlikeliest of things. I looked below, into the deep pit, when I remembered Hermes's words, just after Luke had sacrificed his life to destroy Kronos.

_Flashback_

_"Annabeth did save him," I said. "Luke died a hero. He sacrificed himself to kill Kronos."_

_"I appreciate your words, Percy. But Kronos isn't dead. You can't kill a Titan."_

_"Then-"_

_"I don't know". Hermes grumbled." None of us do. Blown to dust. Scattered to the wind. With luck, he's spread so thin that he'll never be able to form a consciousness again, much less a body. But don't mistake him for dead, Percy._

_Flashback End _

Since then, I've thought of Kronos's return. I had to, because we Gods and Demigods weren't very good with luck. Besides, do you_ really_ think that he would've given up? I didn't. It was more likely of Smelly Gabe being a son of Athena than Kronos being dispelled forever. That's why since the 200 years past my death, I'd kept watch at Tartarus, where Kronos was kept. After two centuries, though, It had finally happened. The wait I hoped would never end had come to pass.

Kronos had returned.

And no one believed me.

I'd been trying to convince the Gods of his return. So was Athena, the only goddess who believed me. It was ironic, really, considering the fact that she has a rivalry with my father, Poseidon, and hated my guts. Well, whoever said 'time changes a lot of things' was right.

Anyway, I could've kept closer watch, considering that Minos wanted me to be thrown into Tartarus, for the hard time I had given him while I was still alive. But I was given Elysium, and when the unmonitored aspects of his life were viewed, _he _was tossed into Tartarus for his evil ways. Go figure.

I looked at my watch, which I had got from Dead "R" Us, which you should_ really_ not visit unless you are dead, because the security shoots laser beams at you. Actually, you've got me to thank for that. Because of my mad stunt a few centuries ago, security had been updated. Not a problem for the dead, but it'd make a nice-sized hole, in a mortal's case.

Suddenly, the pit rumbled. I shuddered, but not as much when I heard a voice I never wanted to hear again. One which sounded like glass being scratched on stone.

Kronos was talking to me.

"So, how has death been treating you, young Half-blood?" He asked. I snorted. Young? Hardly. I was 200 years old.

"Better than you, I daresay." I said. He chuckled at me. It felt weird, considering that he was dust, and had no larynx.

"Is it so? I'd thought being killed by Zeus would have told you to mistrust the Gods." He said. It was true. While I was on a scouting mission to find the hiding Titans, Zeus blew up one of their bases so as to help me. Cool, huh? The bad thing was, I was in the _same_ building.

"I already know that it was a mistake, Kronos. Zeus even asked for forgiveness. At any rate, I wasn't cut up into a thousand pieces or blown into dust like you." I said in a highly taunting voice. Believe me, if you have the upper hand against the Titan who tried to ruin your life, even if only in a conversation, you'd be pretty pleased. Kronos just growled. Then suddenly, I felt the gravity of the situation. I was talking to _Kronos._ If he's talking to me, he must have a good enough conscience to take control of someone! He sensed my fear.

"Run, demigod," He laughed, as I got up and ran, "But the Gods won't believe you."

I didn't think so.

* * *

It has been three days since the time I had talked to Kronos. It was really frustrating. Kronos was right, all along.

The Gods, even my own father, were not listening to me. They were truly convinced that Kronos's dispelling was fool-proof and he couldn't return to full strength. Athena tried to convince the Gods otherwise, but they wouldn't listen. I shook my head in awe. How someone could be so egoistic, I'd never understand. Instead of the important matter of the biggest threat to humanity returning being discussed, the Gods discussed Ambrosia recepies the whole evening.

It also might be because as soon as someone other than the ones who knew came close, he masked his presence, so the others thought I was simply hallucinating. I heard someone coming, so I turned towards the noise, ready to run in case it was just my dad trying to give me a mental therapy session. But after hearing the voice, I released the breath I didn't know I had held in.

"Hello, Perseus." Athena said. Now that I had grown very close to the concept of wisdom above kin, Athena had become non-hostile towards me. I had a fight with my father concerning Kronos, and Athena had become friendly to me since then, though it might be because she had a cabin full of Poseidon's children to despise.

No kidding. When I said cabin full, I _mean_ cabin full.

You see, now that the Big Three pact had dissolved, they had started having a lot of kids. Unfortunately, These kids were not much powerful, and were not much cared for. Athena also told me that they could only control one element under the God's power. Like with Poseidon, some controlled Storms, other Seas, and others the Earth. I was his last child to control all three. It was sad, really, because what they had called The Spirit of Heroes had been lost.

"Any news on the _plan_?" I asked her. See, we made this _plan_ in which I had to escape into the mortal world, where I had to enter into a mortal body. It had to be a kid of Poseidon, otherwise the two elements of the Gods would collide and the body would spontaneously combust. That is why Athena was asking Apollo constantly about any new kids of Poseidon being born. Maybe he thought she wanted to find out about new kids to torture, so he kept telling her.

"Yes, Perseus. I have found a child of Poseidon, one who will be born tomorrow." She said.

"Well, that's nice. I said in a happy tone. Normally, someone planning to escape from the Underworld would be a lot less excited, but I was not your average kid, err... soul. Athena then looked a bit worried.

"You shouldn't be all that happy, Perseus, let me warn you." She said, her tone scaring me. What was wrong, was the host a son of a murderer? Was he prophesized to have a bad future, worse than mine?

"What's so bad?" I asked. The answer I received scared me to no end.

"Percy, your host will be a girl."

There you go, just what I said about a Demigod's luck.

* * *

**There it is, the first chapter. I hope you like it. If not, tell me via review. If yes, well... praise is always welcome. I hope you don't forget that your C.C. will help me improve the quality of what I write, and what I write you guys read. Well, see ya!**

**Ash the Aura Guardian**


	2. I Get Blown Up

**Finally, the wait is over! I've got up and ready, and have typed up the second chapter. Enjoy, guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 2- I Get Blown Up**

The escape was planned, and the decision made. I was to escape the Underworld today, to re enter the mortal world. I was still a bit apprehensive about using the girl's body, as this would destroy her soul. Normally, this would have been unpleasant for me too, but the old Achilles' curse would help save my soul from combustion. As it is, I felt really bad for the poor girl losing her soul. But hey…she would've been killed and tossed into Tartarus, and that would've been worse…that's what I told myself, anyway.

"You ready?" Athena asked me. Ready for being blasted into tiny grains of heavenly sand, painfully transported into another body and killing an innocent soul in the process, never mind the torture that my soul will go through in the process? Yeah…I was raring to go.

"Yeah, ready…" I told her. She smiled and gave me a thumbs up, which I returned in kind. She chanted something in Ancient Greek, which, put simply, meant 'blast him into dust and dump him into a body' and a bunch of other pleasant things. She shot her hands towards me, enveloping me in pain. By pain, I mean being electrocuted, then crushed and ground, then freezed. If I had a head, it would be spinning badly. Just then, I heard an alarm go off, and the marching of a thousand, rotten feet bones. Just what we needed…a parade of Hades' worst monster guards.

"Quick, Athena!" I screamed, in my head. "The guards are approaching!" She seemed to have heard me, because she finally noticed the bone parade. Here I was, suspended in air (in powder form, no less) with my only protector being a goddess who could not protect herself from ant bites because of the ritual. I wanted Kronos back.

I saw Athena's eyes glowing (don't ask how I was still seeing) as she completed the ritual. Her hands started glowing, and she released me, unfortunately, straight into the hands of a waiting skeleton. Fortunately, he missed and I passed from the underworld, straight out towards the great heavens. I was thankful that Zeus was kinder than before, or he'd vaporize me…no that it mattered, I was a dead cloud of dust already! I soon reached the hospital the baby was going to be born in.

While the mother was giving birth, I saw the soul enter the unborn baby as soon as I did. Then, the conflict began. Immediately, huge pain engulfed me, worse than anything Athena cooked up. The girl's soul was reddening and releasing sparks towards me and was sort of glowing. As the glow increased, the pain rose and I started to feel a decrease in my energy…then the glow subsided in what seemed like years, and so did the pain. Now, it was my turn. Finally!

I started to release the last amount of energy left inside of me, and shot it out towards the other soul. I saw it cringe and weaken. I felt like I would lose the small amount of energy I had when the girl's soul finally gave up and was vaporized, never to be seen again. I only hope the people around did not see the light show. I felt myself latch on to the girl's body…and I still can't believe I did so much for getting the 'opportunity' of becoming a girl. What a shame. I'll leave the nauseatingly disgusting details of my birth to you, but yeah…I was reborn.

I'm back, and I won't be easy on my dear old 'gramps'.

* * *

_14 Years Later_

"Bianca Julia Brown!" I heard my mom scream, jerking me into consciousness. I really loved my 'new' mom, but she was nothing like Sally Jackson, my 'real' mom. She was a really sweet lady, but when you smash anything or ruin stuff...she screeched a lot. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, to see her glaring at me. Hard.

"G'morning, mom," I mumbled. "You could've just shook me, you know. Maybe even drenched me in water. Why blow my ears out?" I asked. I soon realized, though. I'd smashed the clock. Gods, I did not need a lecture _again_!

"Do you know how costly a clock is?" she asked. "I labor every day," bah. We're_ loaded._ "to get YOU stuff, and you smash all of it? WHY CAN'T YOU RESPECT YOUR MOTHER'S MONEY?" She went on-and-on for what seemed like hours, till I managed to cool her down, and get ready for school. I quickly combed my long, black hair wore a pair of jeans, contemplated why I looked like a non-anime version of Bianca from that old Pokemon movie and left for school. I still don't know why I wasn't claimed and put into camp. I need a long explanation. I should've been claimed 2 years ago! Looks like the promise went with me.

In the last 200 years, Earth had not changed a lot. Sure, skyscrapers were higher and cars ran on very eco-friendly fuel. But they still had wheels. Writing had been reduced at a point of time, because technology may get better but hand-written drafts were the only way to know history…so people still wrote, that too with what we used to write years ago. Thank God the government got matters into their hands and saved the environment from degradation…the world was a better place than before. Not perfect, but better. There is more greenery, life is better and the Greek Gods are as hidden as ever. I boarded a bus and went straight to my school, Coolridge Academy. It was through my 200 years of mastering ADHD that prevented me from being kicked out of the school. I've only been _almost _kicked out about a hundred times.

When I got off the bus, I saw Kylie run up to me, my first and best friend in this life. We spent a lot of time together, even though I could never figure out how I befriended such a girly girl. She had long, brown hair and blue eyes and a pretty face. She usually wore jeans and a tank top, though I think I've seen her in a skirt a few times...

"Hi, Bianca," she greeted. "How'd your date go with Greg?" She asked. Now don't laugh, I only dated the brain-dead quarterback because I was being forced to do so…I usually never listen to anyone but I supposed the date would shut everyone up. As I am a guy myself, dating guys always seemed gross. It did not help that Greg was a pervert.

"Horrible." I replied to her hopeful question. "I've sworn off dating and I won't be dating _him_ again. All he wanted was to get under my jeans. I just punched him into a pulp, and went home." Kylie looked like her life ended. Gods, what a baby. We argued all the way about how I should definitely reconsider dating, till we reached our first class, English.

Our professor came in, dressed in his usual leather jacket and jeans, looking to the world like a biker. He's a kind chap, plus he teaches nicely and knows his material. A refreshing change from the last teacher. He gave his usual smile and greeted us.

"Hi, guys!" he greeted with a wild wave and trademark grin. He really would fit in as a student. "We'll study Shakespeare today, but not before introducing a new classmate!" Wow…that was abrupt. As if the current school population was not enough…I saw the new student come in. He had curly hair and looked pretty grown up, definitely too old to be a student. A lot of mist must have been used to hide him. He was wearing sneakers and had the usual Satyr goatee.

Members of the Council of the Clove Elders do come looking for half-bloods because the usual crop of satyrs was not enough to play Keeper for a strong kid. However, I never knew _this_ member would join in.

Even if I did not recognize the silly Rasta cap, I would know Grover Underwood from anywhere.

* * *

**Sorry for the slow update, guys. I did not think it possible to update, but I hope I can update faster after this.**

**Well, Percy seems to be coming closer to Camp. I don't know when he'll get there, but he'll meet more than one known face…I think.**

**As usual reviews would be much appreciated.**

**Ash the Aura Guardian**


	3. I Teach My Boyfriend How To Fight

**Hey, guys! Anyone up for a highly delayed update to a really old story? I hope you are, 'cause this is an update for Escape from Hades!**

**Now, I know you guys must be wondering about what I'll do with the second Great Prophecy. Will it already have happened? Will it happen in the story itself? Well, I'm leaving a poll for it! You guys can decide if you really want to see it or not. for those who do, I'll squeeze it in somehow. For those who don't...well, it'll continue like it originally should've.**

**Now, for those who are curious...I'll try to update all of my other stories, but you'll have to wait for those. Plus, what with my absolutely abysmal update record, you really shouldn't believe me if I'm gonna update them or not.**

**So, for those who care...here's the update!**

* * *

Chapter 3: I Give My Boyfriend Fighting Lessons

The class had just ended and Grover, ever the stalker, was sitting right behind me, on the empty seat beside Greg. The entire time, the beefed up idiot had been staring at me, trying to mark me as _his _territory. Maybe Grover was too nervous to talk, because during my time at Yancy, we had spent a lot of time talking to each other in class. This time, he hadn't even said a single thing. He hadn't been nervous about the teacher back then, and Mrs. Dodds was a monster. Like, literally. It must have been Greg that was scaring him. I swear, he reminds me of the minotaur sometimes.

Or, maybe he was just nervous because I was a girl. Doesn't matter.

So, after the lesson, Greg had tried to flirt with me. I was usually the last to leave the class and Greg always had to stay behind so that he could flirt with me. Well, I just gave him a sweet smile. gave him a punch in the eye for being a pervert last night and screamed at him till he ran out. Thank the Gods, Grover stuck around. He must've got a strong scent from me.

"So..." Grover started nervously. I couldn't blame him. I had just decked a guy three sizes larger than me in the eye and seen him running, and I supposedly knew him. Heck, _I_ would've run. Anyway, I smiled at him and extended my hand. I'd really missed Grover. Even though he didn't really know me, I'd missed him for the last two centuries. Grover was my best friend back then. Maybe this time, I could speed up the process. Grover was shy back then. I don't think he'd be any different this time around.

"Hi! Grover, right?" I said. He gave me a smile and shook my hand. "I'm Bianca Brown. I'm the resident 'tough girl' here If you want someone beat up, you talk to me." He gave a relieved laugh.

"Grover Underwood here." he said, happy to be friends."It'd be cool if you don't beat me up like that guy a few seconds ago."

"What, him? That idiot's Greg. Don't worry. I usually reserve that for him and the rest of his knucklehead friends. You're safe." He nodded at me, with an exaggerated relieved sigh. Yep, same old Grover. " Any reason you're starting up so late?" I asked him. Now, he looked a bit nervous. Maybe he was thinking up a bad lie of some sort.

"Well..."he started, "I just moved here two days ago. My dad got transferred here, so I joined up late." Wow, maybe two centuries taught him to lie a bit. Good on you, Grover. I nodded, pretending to believe him.

"What's your time table?" I asked. He showed it to me. They were identical except for Swimming, which I could've seen a mile away. He's a satyr, what do you expect? I nodded at him.

"Cool, it's almost the same as mine. Come with me, I'll show you where Chemistry is." with that, he followed me outside.

* * *

Rest of the day went swimmingly. I'd made friends with Grover all over again, showing him all the rooms and I even took him for lunch with us. He'd met Kylie and he'd struck up a friendship with her too, which was weird considering he was a guy and Kylie was the girliest you could be. It was okay with me, considering Grover and I could actually talk about cars and stuff and be slightly immature. Any other girl would have just scoffed at him and called him 'such a _boy_'. Trust me, I'm a girl this time around and I've been called that a few times.

So, Grover and I had a pretty fun day. It was good talking to him. The rest of the guys either shied away from me or flirted with me. I've not had a _mano a mano _conversation for a long time, ever since I became popular. After Greek class, we even had a conversation about the Greek Gods and other myths. He must've been trying to ease me into being a half-blood, which I really appreciated. After all, I had to hold up to a lie, too. However, what really became the highlight of the day was what happened _after_ school.

When I exited the last class, Grover asked me to wait up for him. I nodded and he bolted off towards the guy's restroom in full speed. I smacked my forehead in exasperation. He does this every time he's nervous. Maybe he was IMing Chiron...who knows?

Well, after waiting for a pretty long time, I started getting suspicious. I mean, what was taking him so long? So, I just went to the Male restroom. When I got there, I heard a someone bellowing loudly. I stood a bit close to the door, putting my eavesdropping skills to the test.

"...ever see you next to her again, I'll split your skull, new kid!" bellowed the loud voiced skill. It took me a few seconds to recognize that voice. It was Greg! And the new kid must be...

I opened the door as fast as I could. As I thought, it was Chet holding up Grover by his collar, a punch ready straight for his nose. I He hen turned his face towards me. He had a brilliant black eye from today. But that didn't matter. This loser was holding my first friend, my _best_ friend, up by his collar. I saw red. I was ready to give him a beatdown. At that moment, I was not Bianca Brown, miss popular 'tough girl' who sometimes punched people. No, I was Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, the slayer of monsters, bane of Titans. I was going to _murder_ this guy! I stepped into the restroom and poked him on his chest. Hard. In his surprise, he dropped Grover on to the ground.

"Look, kid. Maybe you didn't get the memo, but if you touch my friends, I get mad. Really mad. So if you care about your pretty face, You'll run out of here as fast as you can. I give you ten seconds. Run. NOW!" I roared out the 'now' as hard as I could, so he almost pissed his pants. Then, he laughed at me.

"Look, Bi darling. I agree you're an absolute knockout, but I'm QB in the team. No matter how sexy you are, I'm not afraid to hit you and show you your place. You better get out." Okay, I wanted to laugh at this idiot. Is he serious? Then I thought that he was threatening my friend. I sneered at him, pretended he was the minotaur, which wasn't that hard-he looked the part of a brainless bull man-and landed my first punch. He didn't stand a chance.

Now, no matter how strong you _think_ you are, never fight a trained demigod. We're battle machines bred for war. I went at him like a tidal wave. In a flurry of kicks, punches and noogies, I had Greg bleeding and half fainted. Sure, he tried once or twice to do something, but I always had him on the ropes. _Crack, _there goes a rib. _Whack,_ one straight in the leg. In under a minute, I had him bruised, battered and bleeding on the floor. But I wasn't done yet.

I hoisted Grover up from the floor. Maybe he thought I was going to gut him, because he was scared and was cowering away from him. I just pulled him towards me and put an arm 'round his shoulder. I kicked him in the shin and he opened his eyes in shock. When he looked at me, he tried sliding backwards. I just put a foot on his chest and he was pinned.

"See this guy right here?" I told him, pointing at Grover. He nodded at me scared. " Well, He's Grover Underwood and he's under _my _protection. Touch him again, and we have a problem. Deal?" I asked, and he nodded again. Then, he looked around my leg and blushed. That bloody pervert! I pressed hard on his broken rib. He cried out for a few seconds. Then, he fainted. So much for the supposedly strong quarterback. I smiled up at Grover, but he looked really scared. I groaned. Man, I didn't mean to scare him! I just gave him a bone crushing hug.

"C'mon, bro! I won't punch _you!_ I already told you I reserve that sort of treatment for Greg. You're my friend! He relaxed and I pulled away to see that he was blushing right down to his neck. I almost busted out laughing remembering the very familiar sight, before I controlled myself. No need to look like a lunatic in front of him.

"R-really?" He asked shyly, I just looked at him strangely. Is he serious?

"I bashed up that guy like my personal punching bag to _protect_ you. Of course you're my friend!" I said. He grumbled about not needing protection and pulled him out of the guy's restroom. No need for anyone to see me in there, with a satyr no less. "C'mon, G-man! I'll take you to my place, get you patched up. The bus must be coming." At that, he stiffened. I looked back at him.

"Huh, what's up with you now?" I asked. He just shook his head. He looked pretty morose, like he remembered something sad.

"No, nothing." he said. I just stared at him, willing him to spit it out. He just sighed and said, "Just that...when you called me G-man, I remembered something-some_one _close. A friend." He said. I looked at him blankly.

"You remembered a friend, and you became sad. What, he bullied you? Want me to beat him up?" I asked. Now, he looked ready to cry.

"H-he's dead." He told me. Wha-_oh! _I had a suspicion, but I wanted to hear it for myself. I looked at him, willing him to go on. He sighed, then he told me.

"My best friend. Percy Jackson."

* * *

**Well, that's done. Tell me what you think! Like it? Hate it? The poll will be going up today, be sure to check it out. Hope you enjoyed, stay tuned for more! I'll try to post regularly from now on, expect the chapter sometime before the next two years...and don't worry about my other stories. I'll see what I can do.**

**Anything you want to see in the story? Just tell me in a review. They're much appreciated.**

**Ash the Aura Guardian**


	4. I Meet An Old Friend

**Yep, this is an update. Two updates within a ****_month..._****surprising, isn't it? Well, I've decided to completely revive this story, once and for all. A special thanks to dawn chase for being the first reviewer since the story's revival. Well, this chapter is dedicated to you. **

**Hope you guys enjoy. Let's get on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 4: I Meet An Old Friend

I stared at him for a while. After two centuries, he still considered me his best friend? Wow...that's huge. Well, I couldn't just tell him the truth, considering the fact that I was basically a fugitive and would be deported right back to the Underworld if I told anyone. It was only thanks to Athena's help that I'd even survived for this long. She had been giving the Olympians the incorrect trails, informing me of their plans and all. Currently, they were looking for my soul in Illinois, around The Great Lakes. Apparently, I wads gathering strength to create a body to lead a charge, maybe against the Gods (sound familiar?). So much for being their top hero. Most of the Gods laughed at the idea. Then again, this was the same council that Ares and Hera were a part of. I had to be careful.

Anyway, I must have been staring at Grover for too long, because he was staring right at me, looking thoroughly creeped out. I shook myself out of it. Need to make a good impression, after all.

"So...you don't need me to beat him up?" I asked. He just gave me a forced smile. Guess he just wasn't in the mood. He just shook his head.

"Nah, not really," he said. "I just...miss him so much. It's been a really long time." he told me. Wow, major understatement. I just nodded and pulled him out of the building, almost forgetting that we had a bus to catch. We almost missed it, too.

"Hey, Bianca! I'll lose my arm, don't pull it that hard!" he protested. I just scoffed at him.

"I don't want to miss my bus, idiot! I'd rather not walk back home." I said. He protested for a little while longer till I punched him on his shoulder and told him to shut up. he let out an irritated bleat and didn't complain any longer. Thank the Gods, the bus driver stuck around at the bus stop for me. I pulled him on and the driver cocked an eyebrow.

"Be on time tomorrow, okay? You're a regular so I decided to stick around for a bit. I'll just leave next time around." he said. I gave him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, it's just that my friend here," I pointedly looked at Grover, "does not have a very good sense of time." I said. He just nodded and told me to get on. I pulled Grover to an empty seat in the back, when I felt some pressure on my butt. I looked behind me to see some guy who had a sleazy grin on his face. A punch later, he had two missing teeth and a bruised ego. Man, I really feel empathy for those hunters. Maybe I could join them. Hmm...an idea for later, if I survived what Kronos was up to.

"So...tell me about your friend." I said. He shuffled uncomfortably at that.

"Look, Bianca...it's still pretty uncomfortable for me. I'd rather not talk about it." he told me. Okay, fine. No need to alienate Grover just because I was curious. I guess I looked kinda sad, because he just sighed.

"Well, if you really want to know..." then he told me. Obviously, he avoided all references to my life as a demigod, but he told me pretty much everything else. About my mom, about my bad record in school, how I'd saved him by dragging him out of a trainwreck of a marriage, which made me think about our trek to the Sea of Monsters, which he must have been alluding to. I almost busted out laughing right there, but I restrained myself. He was just telling me about how I'd died in battle capturing fugitives for the state, when the bus screeched to a halt at my stop. I pulled him out of the bus as fast as I could and barreled into my house.

Now, 'house' really didn't describe it quite well. My home was a huge building, somewhat like a mansion. It had a garden out front and was slightly fortified, like against any monsters or other such nasties. Apparently, the Browns were as rich as the Jacksons had been poor. That is one of the reasons why I didn't really like technology like other rich snobs in my school or had a car like others. I knew who I really was. The Browns were rich, but I wasn't a Brown. I was a Jackson.

That, and technology still went haywire in front of me.

My mom, who was in the living room, saw me pulling Grover in and smiled at us. "Bringing boys home already, Bianca? I think you'd sworn off dating after your 'date' with Greg?" she asked. Ugh, moms! I looked at Grover to see him blushing. I felt my cheeks heat up as well. I smacked my forehead.

"No, mom. No boyfriend here. This is my friend, Grover. He just transferred to school today." At the name 'Grover', she stiffened slightly and took a slightly careful look at him. Perhaps she was looking through the mist. I take it she knew what was going on. Then, she gave a relaxed smile. She had a cover to maintain.

"Go wash up, Bianca. Your friend Grover looks a bit beat up, I'll fix him up a bit, hmm?" she said with a sweet smile. I heard Grover thanking her while I ran to 'wash up'. I quickly rinsed my hands and face, then ran and hid behind the living room door.

"...taking her to camp?" I heard my mom say. Grover made a slightly annoyed sound.

"You should've sent her a long time ago. She's a daughter of P..._the sea god,_" he said the last part in an even lower voice, like he was scared that Poseidon would come in and turn him into a sea slug for using his name, "not to mention her scent! I've never smelled a demigod like her in a long time!" he said, a worried tone coming into his voice. My mom gasped at that.

"You mean..." whatever she was going to say was interrupted by a loud sound that sounded suspiciously liker an angry moo. Grover hissed.

"It's..." before he could continue, our door exploded. Right there, standing in full battle armor no less, was my old friend, beefhead.

Or the Minotaur. Whichever works.

Grover gasped, like he couldn't believe what was happening. My mom choked on what must have been a shriek. I just groaned. Well, time for me to make an entrance. I just pretended like I was running up from the restroom. "Mom, I thought I heard..." then faked a terrified shriek, which really wasn't that hard. "What..." My mother just gave me a sad look.

"Darling, run. You can't deal with this." What? I wasn't going to just leave them!

"But mom, that's..."

"Pasiphae's son." Wow. Talk about memories.

"But mom, I can't just leave you alone with..._it!_" I cried indignantly. I guess the minotaur didn't like to be called 'it', because it charged me as soon as I said that. I guess it recognized who I was, because its eyes glowed in rage and it became faster.

I decided that there was no better time for it. _Time for the big revelation, _I thought as I brought my arms up as if to block. Immediately, water came out of the restroom in a huge tidal wave. I heard the kitchen tap burst and join the wave. Grover looked at me and mouthed _no way. _Then, I released the water with a yell.

Water burst through the building. The minotaur was swirling like it was a cow caught in a tornado, making fading 'moo' sounds. Soon, I put even more pressure and the house exploded.

Belongings were washed out. Our house was badly damaged. Thankfully,some of the belongings like photo frames and albums were unaffected by my powers due to a small 'dry touch' I had left on them, something that I had discovered in my past life. However, not everything was okay. A huge hole in the wall between the kitchen and the living room showed that everything from the china dishes to the dish washer were destroyed. Where the water had come out of the restroom showed that the sink was in ruins, with the showerheads in shards of metal and the commode was just a crater. The front room was the worst, though. Taps from all over the house were on the couches and chairs, or at least what was left of them. My mom's prized Louis XIV furniture was completely destroyed, the porcelain vases lay shattered. The cuckoo in a cuckoo clock looked more like a wet duck. Not to mention, the roof had a huge hole from where the water had exploded and a huge hole leading out to the garden showed my mom and Grover just sitting there, shocked looks on their faces. I thought it was surprising that I could even see that far. The kitchen, bathroom and living room were pretty far apart. Then, I looked downwards. The whole house was full of water. It was flooded.

Did insurance cover water damage?

I didn't stick around to find that. My mom ran upstairs without a second glance at me. Grover approached me, shocked and frightened. I guessed I looked the same. I mean, could only water do so much? I mean, I'd caused an eruption before, but that took all my power and I had caused an earthquake as well as a huge wave of water to create a steam buildup. Not to mention, that one scene had nearly pushed me to death. Back then, I was desperate to protect Annabeth, to make an attempt to save my life. This time, I wasn't angry, or scared, or desperate. I suddenly realized what this meant. I had practically destroyed a huge brick and cement building using a third of my powers, on a whim. Suddenly, I was scared of my own self. I could just stare at my hands in shock.

"H-how...?" he stuttered out. Seriously, I wasn't sure myself. What had I done?

Suddenly, my mom ran downstairs with a huge suitcase she had packed. She was also carrying a sheath, which presumably carried a weapon. Some sort of a short-bladed weapon, maybe a dagger. She shoved the suitcase at Grover, who took it and dropped it with a large 'oomph'. Then, she gave me the weapon. The dagger looked sort of familiar. Using daggers wasn't really my style, but I think I could manage. She looked at Grover.

"The suitcase contains all the essentials," she said, panting, "along with some of her personal items. Take it and go." It looked like Grover was about to argue about the 'personal items' part, but she just glared at him. His mouth closed with a _snap_. Then, she gave me a sad, forlorn look.

"Mom, I-I'm sorry about..." I was stopped there. She gave me a hug.

"Don't worry, baby. It's just a building, I'll get it fixed The important thing is that _you're _safe." she said, pulling out of the hug. Then, she gave the dagger a glance, like she was remembering something really old.

"That dagger...we've had it in our family for centuries. It's slain many monsters in its time." she said sadly. "It belonged to one of the most legendary heroes of its time. My grandmother gave it to me before she died." I looked at her, shocked. I couldn't take it! What about her? Maybe she understood what I was thinking, because she smiled.

"As I said, we're descended from heroes. I have a stockpile here. I don't have the other one, it was lost years ago. But I have _this _one. Go on, unsheathe it." she said, smiling. Immediately, I removed the blade. It was long, gleaming and Celestial Bronze. I tried to recollect where I had seen it. In class or something? Then I remembered. This is a weapon I had seen. A weapon I had _held. _I choked back a gasp. Grover had no reservations. He gasped and looked tearful. Then, he looked at me as if I were the best present he had received in his life.

"Yes," my mom said with pride. "this knife brought its old user glory and victory. The same weapon that killed Kronos. This belonged to my ancestor Annabeth Jackson."

I couldn't believe it. All this time I lived here, thinking I didn't belong. But my mom...was my descendant? This reminded me of an old song at camp so many centuries ago.

I was my own great-great-great-great-grandpa.

* * *

**Well, how's that for a twist? Annabeth's favorite weapon is here, with our hero no less. Well, the next chapter will probably be the introduction to camp. I'll try to make it as quick as this update. Not making any promises, though. I'll try to be as quick as possible with it. Hope you liked it. Keep an eye out for the next chapter. Ciao!**

**Ash the Aura Guardian**


End file.
